


Christmas Down Under

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 25: "Christmas Around the World."
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 25: "Christmas Around the World."

"Which one do you like better?" Ginny held up the two dresses she was considering wearing for Christmas. 

"The yellow is very pretty but the white one is my favourite," Luna said after studying them for a moment.

"I'm still getting used to the hot weather and an afternoon at the beach on Christmas," Ginny said as she pulled the white sundress on and smoothed down the front.

"Nothing like Hogwarts, is it?" Luna finished plaiting her hair and tied a pale blue ribbon at the end to secure it. 

Ginny thought of wool scarves and frozen toes. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
